stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talisa Reinkempt
Talisa Reinkempt’s Classics of Stormgate New Year’s Eve Edition T. B. Reinkempt December 12, 6803 Introduction So you want a drink? A little triﬂe to take the edge oﬀ on your way through town, or perhaps you have visited our fair city to convene with friends. Any which way it happens, you don’t want to be the sort of chap who walks into the bar and makes it abundantly clear you’re not from around these parts. Allow me to help. Why Me? I own and operate four diﬀerent bars in The Spires, the social heart of Stormgate, and a smattering of other establishments across the city. I know ever drink there has, is, and probably *will ever* be. If you’ve had it, so have I, if you’ve heard of it, I’ve made it, and if you thought of it, I got there ﬁrst. Sorry. Why Care? Stormgate doesn’t seem like a city that cares about who you are or where you’re from, and to a point that’s right; we are a practical, directed people. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have opinions about others! Just the other day some dwarf from Hammerhall was whinging to me about not being able to get a good Hammer’s Fall. I should hope not, here that’s called a Sailor’s Due, and should only be bought on the west side of town away from the company of anyone who might recognize you. I ﬁxed him one of course but not before I gave him the same advice I now give you: If you stick out you’re new; if you’re new you don’t matter; if you don’t matter you’ll be made to know it. We wouldn’t want that, would we? Drinks to avoid Depending on the company you keep or if you go slumming it, you’ll probably come across some of Stormgate’s local ﬂavor. You’ll probably hear some interesting but seemingly innoculous names. Much like how ordering a Spice Merchant’s Gift in Raum or a Tan Elariel Knife in Tan Elariel is going to cause you personal or social problems, so to will drinks in Stormgate. If you don’t know, don’t order. For your quick but not exhaustive reference: 1. Tarkus’s Shame 2. An Oldtown Oiler 3. Reinkempt’s Reﬂex* 4. Kingsmen 5. Anything with the word ”twin” *ok maybe this last one is personal, but don’t ask, I was young.* Bring in The New Year Let me tell you that this is one of my favorite celebrations of the year. It has no theme, no rules, and minimal traditions. You just need to put things people like to drink in their hands and away they go. I’ve included some of the staples I serve at my Alabaster Lounge for the occasion, ranging from simple treats to complicated monsters. It is winter time, so don’t expect light and fruity to be the way to go; heavy. hot, sweet or even savory is the way to go. Mint’s Kiss Ingredients: 1 shot vanilla rum 1 shot white chocolate liqueur 1 shot peppermint schnapps Pour all three in a shaker ﬁled with ice, shake thoroughly, and then strain into a martini glass. We like to garnish it with some peppermint and some imported Tan Elariel griel root powder along the rim; the ﬁrst for the ﬂavor, the second for the light ringing of bells people hear for a few moments after they ingest a little. Be forewarned, put only a pinch of the powder along the rim, ingesting too much will cause your guest to hear bells a little too loud for a little too long. This is a pleasant drink left over from Winterfest, but it always sells well so close to the festival. New Storm Same Wet Ingredients: 2.25 oz Grape Brandy .75 oz Sweet Vermouth .75 oz Lime Juice .5 oz Agave .25 oz Squid Ink Add all the ingredients to a shaker ﬁlled with ice and shake thoroughly. Pour into metal or wooden cups. Serve in batches of 2. This one is a Stormgate tradition on new years; after purchasing ﬁnd the nearest sailor and oﬀer them one of the cups saying the phrase ”New Storm ...” to which they will (in almost all cases) say ”... Same Wet” (note, they will probably not say this exactly, but decency laws compel me). Then you both drink. It’s not my favorite drink in the world, but I somehow always end up having three by the time the evening is over. In with The Boiling Gulf This drink is meant to be had with an Out with Stillwater Bay, and with your signiﬁcant other. Ingredients: 3 parts peach infused Vodka 1 part Brandy 1 part Campari Stir together with ice, and the strain into a chilled glass or one with fresh ice. If ﬁnd a drop of fresh orange juice makes this drink very pleasant. This one is meant to be the ”fun” partners pairing, but I swear I see more serious types drink it than its intended recipient, and not always as a joke. Out with The Stillwater Bay The partner drink to In with The Boiling Gulf. This is just a double of vodka. Zirian Golden Glamour Ingredients: 1 Sugar Cube 1 bottle of Wyvern Tears (sub. Angostura Bitters) 1 bottle of Champagne Take the suger cube and put it over the mouth of the Wyvern tear’s bottle. Invert and hold for 5 seconds. Drop the cube into the Champagne ﬂute, and ﬁll with champagne. Garnish with lemon twists. Whats the point of doing boring old champagne for the change of the year when you can do something a little special. I don’t serve these except on this night, and I always get one of my wizard friends to enchant the tears so that anyone who drinks sees colors just a wee bit brighter to make the evening truly memorable. Classics of Stormgate Here is a list of a few all time classics of stormgate, they may not all be from here, but by gods they are part of the scene just like anything else, and you’ll be hard pressed to ﬁnd a barkeep that doesn’t know how to make them, even if they can’t. Crimson Deluge Ingredients: 2 oz white rum 2 oz dark rum 3 oz passion fruit juice 1 oz orange juice half a lime an orange slice 4 cherries .5 tablespoon simple syrup .5 tablespoon grenadine Mix all the ingredients together into a shaker, then shake thoroughly and strain into a galss with ice. This one is a tad macabre despite its ingredient list. Still, it was a great day, and a great day needs a celebratory drink, no? We close on the anniversary for the festivities, but if you get this drink, you’ll be sure to ﬁnd fast friends. Ochre Jelly Ingredients: 3 oz of Orange Juice with pulp two shots of bourbon 3 oz of ginger ale Combine, stir, and then serve with ice. Some particularly low class establishments insist on solidifying this concoction. They are morons; if you wanted jellies go to a patisserie or a candy shop not a bar. Honestly, the nerve of some people. White and Black Rauman Ingredients: 5 Blackberries 2 oz spiced rum .75 oz simple syrup .75 oz Fresh Citrus juice (lemon preferred) .5 oz egg white 1 barspoon of mystic ash (activated charcoal) Muddle the berries in a shaker, then add the remaining ingredients and shake until the egg white turns foamy. After that, add the ice and shake thoroughly until chilled, then double strain. Pour into a glass and serve. If you serve this right the foam will still somewhat remain when you serve it, creating the white layer above the black one. Otherwise you just have a black raumen, which is an entirely diﬀerent drink altogether. This drink came to Stormgate by means of Raum’s trade, and picked up in popularity due to its alleged medicinal properties from the mystic ash, which any magical school produces in sizable quantities. Though make sure to get it from their evocation experiments and demonstrations, lest you suﬀer the consequences. I kid of course, you can ﬁnd it in any reputable grocery, but don’t think that your wizard friend can just make the right kind of stuﬀ. Kobold Klassic Normally we give an ingredients section here but the Kobold Klassic is more a style than substance drink. There’s a small but loyal community of Kobolds in Stormgate who have proven themselves nothing but eccentric but driven and loyal citizens. The Kobold Klassic is simply this: A shot of jagermeister in a glass submerged inside a glass of Garm’s Acceleratant (Red Bull). When serving, drop the shot into the glass and then drink immediately. Kobolds drink these by the dozens, and the drink has caught on due to its propensity to both energize and intoxicate. I love the little bastards but this concoction has shut down my establishments more than anything else. Drainworks Draught Ingredients: 1.5 oz blue curacao .5 oz white rum .5 oz malibu cocunut rum .5 oz triple sec Add all ingredients into a shaker and then shake thoroughly, then strain into a glass with 3-4 ice cubes in it. Despite its namesake this is actually a high class drink. The drainworks were designed by one Messila von Heligas, who used to have these practically on tap in her oﬃce. While not in high demand, there is a steady ﬂow of demand, especially among our municipal engineers who have adopted the drink as a point of professional pride from the lowest janitor to the minister of sanitation and housing. This drink is a tad too syrupy to me, so I add a dash of sparkling water to break it up a little (ginger ale works too). Magic Missile Ingredients: 1 part gin 1 part campari 1 part sweet vermouth Add all ingredients into a glass with ice, and then stir. Strain into a glass with large ice cubes. This one is a favorite of wizards all over the world, but Stormgate adds a twist. We add an orange peel, and if you’re at a reputable institution that orange peel will be infused with nothic extract. I’ve had at least 6 foreign archmages credit the drink to discovering some lost magik, so this drink is certainly ours and ours alone. Dragon’s Breath Ingredients: 1,5 oz gin 1 oz lemon juice .75 oz simple syrup .5 oz orange juice .25 oz Aperol Some form of red wine 151 Rum/high proof rum Half a hallowed out orange Combine everything except the rum and the wine into an ice ﬁlled shaker and shake thoroughly. Fill a glass with crushed ice and then strain mixture until the contents cover just over the ice. Then with a spoon slowly ladle the wine so as to not disturb the balance. Then push the half orange rind into the drink until the bottom half is submerged, then ﬁll it with rum. Ignite the rum, and serve. This is generally the ﬁrst and last drink that someone gets, as it tends to take the people who buy it out of the night. It’s great fun and anything combustible adds to that atmosphere of everyone for the evening. If you’re only looking for one drink, why not make it an event? The Stormgate varient of this uses our own special rum, which unlike the other (cough, inferior) rums uses molasses for that special local ﬂavor. Nectar of the Storm God Ingredients: 1 shot ﬁreball 1 hard cider Chill both and combine, then stir gently. This simple and classic drink is almost universally accepted in Stormgate; if you provide it no one will object, 7 most likely. You’re just as likely to see someone drinking one of these as a mead or a beer, and the variants are endless. My personal favorite is a peach variant, but the only good time to get that is in the spring and summer (Ask for a ”Spring” Nectar). Behir Beer or Beerhir Ingredients: 1 oz lime juice 2 teaspoons srirachia .5 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce Kosher salt Mexican Lager (paciﬁco, etc) Combine everything but the lager into a pint glass and stir. Then slowly top oﬀ with lager. This one is a local favorite; Stormgate attracts these behir bastards like ﬂowers attracts bees, and this one kicks like lightning. If you can’t get this then you’re in a bad neighborhood and should probably leave. Storm’s Strength Ingredients: .5 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce 1/8th teaspoon celery salt .25 cups (yes cups) vodka .75 cups chilled double rich double strength canned beef broth Mix Worcestershire and salt in the glass, add a few ice cubes. Pour in the vodka, and then the broth. If this thing sounds nasty let me tell you: yes. But anyone who is a solder or sailor loves it, especially since its rumored that Commissar Tarkus had a hand in its creation 20 years ago. My manager at the Tempest’s Temptation asked the Dominion if this was true (the privilege of elite service), and all we got back was a handwritten note saying ”don’t worry about it”. Yeah, I know. 1 End Note Well thats all for this little pamphlet i’m afraid, but not to worry, if mixology is your thing or if you merely want to look smarter than you are (or as smart as you are, depending), we oﬀer classes! Just look for the 13 pointed star inside a circle alongside any bar and inquire within for classes. Any such establishment is owned by yours truly, and I serve all districts, incomes, and drinking habits! You can also purchase my book Drinking in the Storm: how to insure that you’ll never drink alone at any shop in Stormgate. Feel free to come by anytime soon, and remember: every hour is happy hour if you’re willing to make it one! Category:Lore